qm_coorpration_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Noggin Program Blocks
Current *The Switch-on January 1, 2014 Noggin Nighttime was replace by The Switch a nighttime service that broadcasts during the interim hours and features shows aimed at teenagers. It is the first Program block to aim teenagers since The N. Much of its programing is brought over from The Noggin Nighttime Like Full and new shows will air on the block like degrassi it Brodcasts Sunday-Thurday from 10:00.pm.-6:00.a.m. *The 90s Are All That- The '90s Are All That is a programming block that airs nightly on TeenNick and Noggin. The block shows reruns of classic 1990s children's programming, mostly shows that aired on Nickelodeon during their original runs. The block airs in a two-hour block running every night from midnight to 2am, also airing in an encore from 2-4am.[1][2] The block derives its name and logo from All That, a popular sketch comedy series that ran on Nickelodeon from 1994 to 2005.[3] The creation of the block, which debuted the night of July 25, 2011 (early July 26) ( October 25, 2013 on Noggin) , was inspired by a large amount of interest in classic Nickelodeon series from the 1990s by users of social media outlets such as Facebook.[4] From October 7, 2011 through October 23, 2011, the block aired in an earlier time slot, from 10 p.m. to midnight.[5] Response to the debut was very positive; hash tags pertaining to the block became trending topics on Twitter[6] and the Nielsen Ratings for TeenNick on the debut night increased to between eight and 60 times the ratings TeenNick received in previous weeks, beating numerous higher-profile basic cable programs in the same time slot.[7] Some of the animated programming that has been included in the block was, at the time of the block's launch, already airing in overnight marathons on sister network Nicktoons, a practice that began in summer 2010. The Nicktoons marathons existed simultaneously with The '90s Are All That through August 2011 but have since been removed from the schedule. Zoog Disney Movies- ( Originally named Disney Channel Movies during developent ) Zoog is the unbralla tittle for Movies thats plays on Noggin. Jetix - (2004–2009, 2014-Present ), a fourteen-hour block on weekends and a five hour block on weekends. It featured action shows that some of which were originally on Fox before Disney bought its children's shows and this block was what Fox Kids eventually became in 2004, during its first two years on ABC Family had no proper name and was known simply as ABC Family Action Block. Originally Toon Disney's network's nightly block, it eventually took up more than half of the network's schedule. from 2005 to 2009. in 2014 it was then brought back only to be a program block on Noggin and a spin off to Miguzi. Former G4 On Noggin-G4 On Noggin was a programming block that Play Monday-Sundays afternoons on Noggin the block shows tv shows aimed at teenage boys. ages 13-17. Teen Noggin Network- A was Block channel that was based on the Noggin Nighttime block (and is usually carried on the basic tiers of cable and satellite providers), Teen Noggin Network debuted on Octouber 12, 2014,it brodcasts Saturdays from 6:00.a.m.-12:00.p.m. it aireds Sitcoms from the early 1980s to the 2000s. aimed at Teenagers Starting in 2015, Teen Noggin Network moved to more modern programming such as reality shows and 2010s sitcoms. Noggin Jr.- Noggin Jr. was a programming block on the Noggin television channel, seen on Noggin weekday mornings. It is aimed at kids ages 2 to 10 years. channel, It is owned by QM Corprations. **Noggin Nighttime-Noggin Nighttime was Noggin's nighttime programming service, which debuted on June 30, 2013, and broadcasts Mondays-Thurdays 10:00.p.m.-6:00.a.m. it features sitcoms from the 1900s and 2000s amied at Teenagers such as Full House, Sunny With a Chance A.N.T Farm and Jessie ACNielsen rates Noggin Nighttime as being a separate cable channel from Noggin. In the same year, the original older programming was spun off Noggin Nighttime as a new channel Block entitled Teen Noggin Network, which currently airs a variety of older shows, primarily sitcoms from the 1980s through the 2000s. Nickelodeon ( Based on the cable channel of the same name ) is a program block playing tv shows cooking shows and video game shows